gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
State of Alderney
The State of Alderney is a state in the northeastern region of the United States of America. History Alderney was first home to several Native American tribes. In the 1600s, northern Alderney was colonized by the Dutch while southern Alderney was settled by the Swedes. The British came and took over in the 1660s. In the 1770s, Alderney was site to many Revolutionary War battles. During the 1800s, Alderney was used as a route between Liberty City and cities in the mid-Atlantic. In the early 1900s, Niantic City was the scene to very gruesome organized crime-related murders. During the 1940s the southern Alderney coast was militarized and used to guard war production cities in Shawnee from invasion. In the 1970s, Alderney fell into depression but was able to recover within a decade, except for the city of Laning. In the 2000s, it became to be known as "that state you drive through to get to Liberty City." Alderney is also been known for its infamous Governor, Donald Jeffries. Nuclear reactors, industrial wastelands, and vast suburban sprawls are commonplace in the state. Cities Paterson County *'Niantic City' is home to many casinos and is a vacation spot for families in Shawnee and Liberty. Humboldt County *'Alderney City' is a city in Alderney just across the West River from the borough of Algonquin. Washington County *'Freeport' was established as a Quaker haven in the 1800s and is home to a famed Quaker college. King County *'Laning' is a shell of its former self; it is home to blocks and blocks of uninhabited row homes. There is a chemical power plant in the northern part of town and the only industry that keeps the city's infrastructure going. *'''Union Town '''east of Laning, Union Town was formerly the home to a bustling port in the late 1950's. Areas of it were secretly used by the government around that time, but it hit a steady decline after intelligence operations there ended. Despite this, the port was maintained throughout the years until the early 2000's when it lost a majority of its revenue and was forced to lay off thousands of workers. Wildlife Mammals Like most states, Alderney is plentiful in wild mammals. Commonly seen are squirrels, rabbits, chipmunks, groundhogs, and an occasional fox or coyote in the eastern counties. The black bear, beavers, raccoons, beaver, and foxes can be found in the western counties near the Shawnee border. Birds White and blue herons can be seen near the coastal counties. Fish There are over 300 species of fish off the coast of Alderney. Crime Within Alderney is the city of Laning, the third most dangerous city in the United States. Alderney City is home to some high-level Sicilian crime families. A famed casino heist occurred in Niantic City. Western Alderney contains deadly, albeit low-level, backwoods crime syndicates. Demographics White American - 68.6% Hispanic - 17.7% African American - 13.7% Native American - 0.3% Asian American - 8.3% Multiracial American - 2.7% Other - 6.4% Politics The Governor of the state by 2009 is Republican Don Jeffries. One of the state's Senators is Charles Martin. Trivia *The state is based on . Category:States